


Not Small

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute Keith (Voltron), Day 1-delivery, Fluff, Lactation, Sheith Month 2020, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Wolf Keith (Voltron), Wolf Shiro (Voltron), from Krolia bc Keef's a growing pup, sheithmonth2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Food is one of the most important things, especially when one is a growing wolf pup. And Keith needs all the food he can get. But along with that, he also wants to play around with his newest wolf pup friend, Shiro.
Relationships: Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769284
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Not Small

**Author's Note:**

> More wolf Sheith! Also, happy Sheith Month 2020!! Enjoy!!!

Keith nuzzles into his mother's fur more. She's so warm, and he simply adores it. This is one of his favorite things, and he is always excited for it. His mom's milk was very tasty, keeping him well fed. He curls up along her belly, pawing at her fur softly. A tiny whine leaves him as she shifts, but she doesn't move anymore than that, chuckling fondly.

"Take your time, my little one," she sniffs along his forehead, licking him, "I'm not going anywhere."

He doesn't reply, merely focusing back on his food. He wriggles closer, nuzzling into black hair more. His first and only instinct is to fight for the food. He had no need to, but he's been that way since he was young. He comes in closer, smelling his mom and his pack on her fur. He sucks harder, enjoying the delicious burst of warm milk. It's rich and all his. He's starving. He moves closer, front paws on her chest.

"Keith," she laughs before nipping at his ear. He pauses, glancing up at her. He's so small still, but he never feels small in his pack. His tail shakes, "Gentle. I know you're growing, but you can slow. A certain grey pup will still be here when you get done."

Instantly, he perks up, ears springing forward. He glances around the den, seeing said pup sitting in the corner. Like his mom said, he doesn't seem to be leaving any time soon. He lies there, a chunk of meat in his paw. His sharper teeth dig into the raw meat as he slowly gets a feel for eating the food. Keith tilts his head, tail thumping as he watches Shiro. He likes him. They've only had him in the pack for a week but he was already building muscle and growing. Already, the other was getting used to life in the pack. He can't help but stare. Maybe he can ask Shiro if he wants to play later. He's still a pup too and Keith's never had the chance to play around with someone who wasn't an adult who just lies there as he chews on their ears.

"Eat, Keith," his mom interrupts him with a careful push to his back, "You need to eat. You can play with Shiro once you have eaten."

"Okay," Keith nods before going back to eating. He drinks more until he gets nothing. He moves onto a new spot, drinking up the milk. His mom produces more than enough milk for him, but he always hungers for more. He goes from one to the next to the next. She stays perfectly still, likely falling asleep. He continues to drink until he gets the last drop. Even then, he's hungry, tail thumping wildly.

"Where do you put all of that?" Thace says fondly from behind him. Keith glances up at him, not bothering to turn. The older just chuckles softly before his mom huffs, one eye open, "For such a tiny pup, you eat a lot."

"I'm growing, Uncle Thace!" Keith whines lowly before hopping up, turning around, "I can take you anyday! I'm not too small!"

He yips, bouncing around before he runs under Thace's legs. A moment later, he pounces onto his back leg, playfully nipping at the joint on his limb. The older snickers before holding him up, Keith feeling himself rise off the ground.

"Antok," he calls out to the largest wolf who watches them, one eye golden and the other completely devoid of an eye, scars over it, "Come get the pup. I cannot move, I'm afraid. The little boy's got me pinned. Help!"

Keith chuckles, biting harder before his paws wrap around his leg too. His tail wiggles as he feels a shadow fall onto him.

"He is a rather wild pup," Antok speaks up, voice low in an equally playful manner, "I am unsure if I can get him to release you."

Keith growls a bit, adding a tiny bit of a howl into his play. He's just starting to learn how to make more sounds like his mom and pack do. He can't make a lot of the complex growls and barks that they can, not yet. He's even heard Shiro make those sounds before, although he seems reluctant to do so. 

"Ulaz," Thace calls out to his mate who carries a thick piece of deer leg. The other pauses, glancing at him, "Help me!"

"I could not possibly fight such a strong pup," he says back, practically smirking once he puts the meat down, "He might take me down too."

"Regris!"

"Get him, Keith," the wolf wiggles in place, "Eat him."

"Koliv-"

"Oh no," The leader glares as he walks away, "Don't involve me."

Keith laughs softly, staring at Uncle Thace. The older huffs before lying down quickly. Keith yelps, nearly getting crushed as he gets pinned by his chest. He growls before kicking and biting at the older's legs. He still doesn't feel small.

"Oh no," Krolia speaks up, shaking out her fur, "Thace, no crushing my son."

"But Krolia…" The other whines playfully, "He started it."

"And I'm finishing it," she answers back before getting up. She comes over to them, her muzzle coming close to his neck before she picks him up. He whimpers softly as his tail curls in, but he waits as she takes him off of Thace who just smirks. Keith growls a bit before glancing at where his mom is taking him. He instantly cheers up.

"SHIRO!" He calls out to the larger pup who sits there, watching them all. When he hears his name, his tail thumps and he smiles, "Shiro! Did you see it? Did you? I got Uncle Thace!"

"I did," Shiro laughs before Keith's mom puts him down in front of him. A moment passes as she sniffs them both over, a small huff leaving her when she finally turns to leave them with some privacy...as much as one can get in a close den packed with wolves, "You sure got him. You're gonna be one of the strongest, Keith. I just know it."

"Thanks," Keith's tail wiggles before he turns to the piece of meat still in front of Shiro. It still had some left, but he could see patches of bone there, so he knows Shiro gnawed on it when Keith ate. Keith gently paws at the end, getting a gleam in his eyes, “Can I?”

“Can you…” Shiro asks softly before his eyes widen, “No.”

“Awww…” Keith pouts before coming closer, “Please...I’m still hungry.”

“You literally just ate, let it get to your tummy,” Shiro chuckles before he frowns, “You’re not able to eat meat like this yet. I...don’t want you to get hurt or anything.”

“I won’t,” Keith responds before brushing against his side, “Please…”

Shiro watches him silently, looking like he was debating. He looks torn between letting him try and pushing him back.

“Shiro,” Keith whines softly, ears folding back. He pulls out his best move that he has...his puppy face, “Shiro…”

“Keith...don’t…” The older growls slightly before sighing and giving in, “Fine...But only a bite or two. Your teeth aren’t made for eating this yet.”

“Thank you, Shiro,” Keith grins back happily before he dives for the meat. Sadly, Shiro’s proven correct as soon as his mouth connects. His tiny teeth clash against bone, sending a spike of pain through his jaw. He backs up right away before whimpering some, “Ow…”

Before Shiro can say anything, he goes back at it. He’s much more careful as he bites into it, making sure to get the meaty part. He nips at it, but nothing comes with, though it tastes good. It’s different from his mom’s milk, but just as tasty. He wriggles in place, crunching on the meat which doesn’t give, still way too tough for him. He growls at it, pawing at the end more before practically tackling it.

“Keith!” Shiro howls slightly before he comes closer, “Keith! Don’t tackle it! What did you do to you?”

“It wouldn’t let me eat it,” Keith answers back, tilting his head as he glances up.

“It’s not going to get up and run away,” Shiro chuckles before he huffs softly, “It’s here to stay.”

“Yeah, but it could leave,” he glances around at the rest of the pack. He knows that they were listening in on their conversation, and most turn back to whatever they had been doing as if they weren’t. He can see his mom’s golden eyes watching him fondly. He looks back at Shiro before gnawing on the meat, “What if...I took it?”

“You?” Shiro asks quietly, “You can’t lift it. It’s just as big as you are.”

“Oh, yeah?” Keith huffs before grabbing the thin part in his mouth. He grips hard before straining to lift it. Slowly, the piece comes off the ground, feeling heavy as ever. He takes a step away from Shiro, proving he could lift it. The other stares in shock, a tiny noise leaving him before he comes closer.

“Keith, give me my food back,” he says it playfully, so Keith just hops back, “Don’t make me tackle you.”

“Come and get it,” Keith responds back around the bone in his mouth as he bolts for the doorway of the den. He hears Shiro running after him as his mom yells out to stay safe and don’t go far. He darts for the outside world before ducking under a fallen tree. Shiro gives chase, laughing behind him as he plays around. A moment passes before Keith tumbles to a stop as Shiro tackles him. They both go rolling in the flat area before the den entrance, coming to a stop. The bone is left behind them as they both rest there, chests puffing and moving.

“Got you,” Shiro breathes out before wiggling himself so he was closer, “You’re...stronger than...you look.”

“Yeah,” Keith huffs softly before also moving closer, “You...got me. Thanks for...not...turning me into...a pancake.”

“I never would,” Shiro answers back as he lies there, “You’re my new friend, I’d never hurt you.”

“Yeah,” Keith stares into honey grey eyes, “You are my friend. I like...I like that.”

“Me too,” Shiro agrees before he blinks, “So...want to take a nap?”

“But...what about your food?” Keith asks softly with a tilted head, “Won’t it go bad?”

“It’ll be fine for a moment,” Shiro laughs softly before coming closer, “I’m tired.”

“Okay, Old Timer,” Keith snorts before he yawns to, “I guess we can.”

“Old Timer?” Shiro blinks at him, “I’m barely older than you by four weeks.”

“So?” Keith yips back before snuggling closer. Shiro is warm and smells like his pack, though not as much as the rest do. Under it all, he smells amazing, “You’re grey.”

“Hey, I’m grey because I’m a grey wolf,” the other snickers softly before sighing, “Hey, I’ve been curious, but...how are you red?”

Keith’s ears spring up.

“Huh?”

“Your mom is black,” Shiro blinks, “Was your dad red?”

“No,” Keith shakes his head, “He was brown.”

“And you were the only one?”

“Yeah,” Keith nods, sniffing at Shiro’s neck, “Mom and dad only had me. I know most mates have four or more but they only had me. And they were scared when they did.”

“What?” Shiro stares at him worriedly, left paw resting on Keith’s side, “Why?”

“I was a runt,” Keith sighs softly, “I was tiny when I was born. So tiny that mom thought I wouldn’t make it through the night or the next few nights. We lived in the desert then, some of which I remember. I made it somehow.”

“I’m glad you did,” Shiro smiles softly before pressing closer, “Because you have the potential to be great. But for now, a nap sounds much better.”

“Okay,” Keith snuggles even closer before yawning again, resting his muzzle to Shiro’s fuzzy chest. The other snickers softly before joining him by pressing his chin to Keith’s head. Keith grins, still not feeling small. He’s especially not small with Shiro, which makes him extra happy, “Thank you, Shiro.”

“Any time, Keith,” he answers back before they both slip asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another fic planned in this series (Pack Life) already where Keith gets super injured and Shiro refuses to leave his side even though that means possibly starving to death with Keith. Now I just...gotta write it...We'll see how fast I do it.
> 
> Also, ignore the fact that wolves can't see some of these colors (aka red and stuff) because I want them to know Keith is red.


End file.
